


Done With It

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [164]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’ve officially had enough of putting up with Dean and the awful women he chooses to bed.





	Done With It

“Are you kidding me? They’re at it again?”

Sam shrugged, taking a sip of his beer and sitting at the table with you.

“Y’know, I’m sick of this. What the hell do they think they’re doing? It’s been almost a week, and the entire time, I’m the one who’s been sat here doing all the damn work. And they’re off fucking non-stop”.

“They only see each other every few months, y/n. They’re just making the most of it”.

You scoffed, the chair scraping on the floor as you stood, slamming the kitchen door shut. Not that that helped matters much, her moans and his grunts still audible through the ceiling.

“Making the most of it? You make it sound as if they’re in love”.

“Maybe they are”, he shrugged, not even convincing himself.

“Please! If you count the number of days, it’s probably been less than a month that they’ve actually known each other. It’s not love. Your brother’s a fucking pig. End of”.

Sam didn’t say anything, feeling just the same as you.

He didn’t like Kristy much either.

What everyone thought would be a one-night stand ended up being a recurring fuckbuddy.

Except-she was awful.

You both hated each other, and she always seemed to have a problem with Sam.

Sam thought she was controlling of Dean whenever she was around, but he said nothing.

When it came to his brother, the one thing Sam always made sure to stay out of was Dean’s relationships.

Which is why he kept his mouth shut, watching you try your hardest to focus on the books in front of you, praying his brother would hurry the fuck up and get his fuck session done with, just so you could finally leave this damn house.

“So…we figured out what it is yet?” Dean murmured, his arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his face in her neck.

You grimaced and looked away, ignoring his question.

“Y/n?”

You didn’t look up, not caring that Dean had let her go and was focussing on you.

“Hey! You hear me?”

“What, Dean? I can fucking hear you. No, I haven’t figured out what it is. Now shut up and let me get on with it”.

“What the hell is your problem?” he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

You didn’t say anything, trying to keep as calm as you possibly could.

But it seemed as though she was determined to rile you up.

“Why are even here, y/n? I don’t remember inviting you into my house”.

The brothers looked at each other, before glancing between you and Kristy, the sudden tension in the room weighing down on them.

“I mean-you always tag along with them. Let’s be honest-you’re not as good a hunter as Dean and Sam are”.

“Kristy. Stop”, Dean warned.

She ignored him, wanting to wind you up.

“You sit here, doing the research, which Sam is better at anyways”.

“Kristy, seriously. Shut it”.

She got closer to you, right in your face as she decided to take it one step further.

“You hang around them, thinking they need you. Sniffing around Dean like he’d look at you twice. It’s pathetic. You’re pathetic!”

“KRISTY! ENOUGH!”

Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her away from you, his chest heaving in anger.

Sam sat there, eyes focussed on only you, watching for any sudden movements.

Yet, you were completely still. Which only worried him more.

“What, Dean? You said it yourself. Y/n was only meant to be a temporary guest. And just kinda stuck”, she shrugged, thinking that would be the final dagger in your heart.

You smirked bitterly as Dean’s eyes widened, obviously not having expected her to reveal any of that.

“Y/n-that’s not…I…you know I love having you around”, he stuttered.

You shook your head, finally having had enough.

“Whatever, Dean. I’m so over it. I’ll hunt this thing down myself. And once I’ve taken care of it, I’m gone”.

You shoved the books into your bag and slung it over your shoulder, ready to leave. But of course, Dean just had to get another word in.

“You can’t hunt this thing alone, y/n. It’s been days and we haven’t even figured out what it is. How the hell are you gonna do it on your own?”

“On my own? If you haven’t realized already, Dean, I’ve been on my own for the past week. Sam helps me out, sure. But for the most part, it’s me doing all the work, while you’re upstairs with that slut, fucking her non-stop”.

“What did you just call me?”

“Oh-did I not say it clear enough? You. Are. A. Fucking. Slut!”

She lunged at you, but Dean grabbed her before she could do anything.

“Dean! Let go!”

“Calm down, Kristy”.

You turned your attention onto Dean, deciding he needed a little bit of an awakening.

“You know what, Dean? You love to mope around every fucking day. _‘Oh, woe is me. My mommy died. My daddy didn’t love me. I’ve lost so much’._ You whine about losing people on cases, but have you ever thought it’s your own fault?”

That seemed to strike a nerve, Dean’s face falling as he let go of Kristy.

“Maybe instead of sticking your dick in some skank that’ll spread her legs for you, try actually helping out. You think you’re some hotshot hunter cos you’ve killed a few monsters? You’re not, Dean. At the end of the day, you’re the one who puts the world in danger”.

You could see the pain in his eyes, your words just adding to the guilt he tried to hide away. But you weren’t about to stop.

“You’re the one who released Lucifer, cos you were too fucking weak to put up with the torture. You released Amara, cos you couldn’t even go a fucking year with the Mark. Cain put up with it for centuries, yet he never once gave up”.

“Y/n-”

“No, Sam. He needs to hear this. Sam’s the most important person in your life, right? So why the fuck haven’t you realized that she’s constantly looking at him as though he’s the enemy?”

Dean glanced between Kristy and Sam, now realizing they’d never even had a real conversation.

You rolled your eyes, done with the conversation and leaving the kitchen, all three of them following behind.

You opened the door, stepping out and walking down the patio.

“Oh-and Kristy?”

She looked at you with a smug smirk on her face, thinking she’d won the imaginary battle she was fighting herself.

“You’re a dumbass if you think I want a shallow, tasteless piece of dumbass like Dean. Maybe once upon a time I liked him. But…if he’ll ignore all the grossness that’s in you-all so he can stick his dick somewhere? Well…he’s got terrible judgement. And the biggest killer of attraction seems to be finding out just how much of a shallow asshole someone can be”.

His face fell-evidently hurt.

But-you were about to leave their lives and probably never see them again.

So-you shrugged, flashing Sam a smile, and walking right out of that door-eager to live a life without being stuck with Dean Winchester and all his bullshit.


End file.
